In motor vehicles, assistance systems that perform certain tasks for controlling the vehicle for the driver are becoming increasingly widespread. Examples of such systems are lane change assistants or parking assistants. In such systems, the driver can override interventions by the assistance system at any time, such interventions being according to predefined steering values provided by the assistance system, for example, if a malfunction of the assistance system occurs or an unexpected situation, and/or a situation that cannot be handled by the assistance system, occurs. In order to increase driver comfort, fully automatic parking assistance systems have been developed which, after activation by the driver, can help to detect a suitable parking space of sufficient length and maneuver the motor vehicle into the parking space. In this context, an increase in the accuracy of the parking is desirable so that the motor vehicle can be maneuvered in an automated fashion into ever-smaller parking spaces, without the risk of collision with a vehicle which is parked in front of or behind the parking space.